When We Meet: Chapter 1: A Late Night Arrival
by PokesieNikuChan
Summary: Okay, so, just to be super-duper clear: I'm bisexual. I'm in a relationship with Kino. You might have read her fictions. This is my first fiction, so it's probably going to suck. Not in that way. Anyway, enjoy.


Okay, so, just to be super-duper clear: I'm bisexual. I'm in a relationship with Kino. You might have read her fictions. This is my first fiction, so it's probably going to suck. Not in that way. Anyway, enjoy.

**When We Meet: Chapter 1**

**A Late Night Arrival**

As I slowly paced up to the pale blue wooden door of his house, my heart was racing. The pounding from my chest echoed around my whole body, my arms nervously twitching. I couldn't believe I was finally here. I was finally going to meet him. How should I greet him? What would I say? It's not every day that your friend from England appears at your doorstep.

I took a step back. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all. It was rather late, and the sun was setting. I had no idea why I feared meeting David for the first time. I sighed and turned around, slumping my shoulders as I walked back the way I came. Suddenly, I jumped as I was greeted with a warm embrace from behind. I didn't dare to look back. Was it really him? As if he had read my mind, he said "Hey there, Pokesie". I let out a warm sigh of relief as I turned my head.

"D-David…?" I stuttered, as I saw that it was him. I was so excited; I had so much to tell him, and I wanted to listen to the smooth tones of his voice. He sounded just as I had remembered from our many voice chats. I was surprised to see his face, considering he refused to show it on most occasions, although I didn't know what else I expected.

"Who else?" he muttered with a smirk. I smiled back at his remark, before leaning my head back onto his shoulder, almost purring as I brushed the side of my face against his long black hair.

"Your mother?" I replied, trying to join in with the joke.

"Charming." He said. "I thought you British people were meant to be polite."

I felt his warm hand run through my hair, and I let out a small sigh of pleasure. He smiled at me, then proceeding to breathe gently on my neck. Realizing my arousal, I hurriedly broke out of his embrace before wiping my neck in mock disgust.

"Ew" I murmured, my shyness getting the better of me. He feigned hurt, before sticking his tongue out and winking at me. Blushing, I lowered my head to stare at the ground embarrassedly. I tilted my head to the side, before looking back up at him. He was a lot taller than I imagined. We stood around in an awkward silence, before he asked "Want to come inside?" gesturing with a sweep of his hand behind him. I wanted to say "I thought you'd never ask" but being as shy as I am, I only managed to say "Yes, please."

I sat down in one of the two chairs in his living room. He gave me a withering look, before saying "That's my spot." I laughed at his joke, before clambering over one of the arm rests to the other chair.

"Would you like a drink? My parents have gone out for a while, so you can have a little alcohol if you want." He asked with a smile.

"What are you having?" I questioned back.

"Whatever you're having." He replied. We passed our inquiry back and forth until we decided on tea. "Like you have at home" he joked.

As he walked into the kitchen, I sighed. He was just like he had always been; Funny, smart, welcoming and kind. I'd always been aroused by him. His voice seemed impossibly perfect; Nerdy and shy, yet confident and warming. His hair was in an emo-like style, yet he was always joking and happy. There was something that aroused me further, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

I stopped thinking about it as he re-entered the room, two mugs in his hands.

"Sorry it took so long." He apologised. "I had to unload the dishwasher. At least you have a nice, clean cup."

"It's okay. I like… clean mugs." I stuttered, awkwardly smiling behind my hands. He passed my drink to me, and I took a quick sip from it.

"So, how are you doing, man? What brings you here?" he asked, his voice warming me from the inside more than the tea.

"Well…"

I explained to him how me and Kino are on holiday near here, and how I thought it would be a great chance to go and see him. I told him about what we'd done so far, and how she wanted to go and see her old high school with her friend who lives around her.

"Oh, hey, Samuel, I haven't given you a tour of the house yet!" he exclaimed, placing his mug on the coffee table and standing up. "Come on, I'll show you."

"A-are you sure? I'd love to, but I should probably get home before it gets too dark." I responded.

"You can sleep over here if you want." He suggested.

"I'd love to! If that's okay, of course." I answered.

"Sure it is. Anything for my Pokesie." He said, ruffling my hair and smiling. I smiled back.

Showing me around the house, he further went on to say how there were 2 guest rooms for me to stay in, usually used for when his family came to visit.

At last, we reached his room.

"This is where I sleep. And play games. And practically do everything." He joked. Gesturing with one hand, he stood aside for me to walk in. I did so, and started to ask "So, this is your-", before I was stopped by a warm pair of lips caressing the back of my neck. I tensed up, my excitement causing me to lose my footing for a second. Slowly moving my hands backwards to grab his, I pulled them around me, making him embrace me. I turned around, his lips leaving my neck. I stared at him for a few seconds, before wrapping my arms around him and quickly kissing him. He pulled me back to quickly kiss him again, before we both pulled our bodies together, our lips meeting, my head turning sideways. I felt a strange sensation in my crotch area. I noticed that he...well, was a little excited, and I also noticed that I was too. I pressed my crotch further into his, slowly descending my hands down his body. We gently took our lips away from each other's. I sighed heavily, and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I-I… I think I know which room I'd like to sleep in, David." I muttered slyly, with a smirk.

"Me too." He replied.

I hope you enjoyed ^-^

(And yes, the bit where I said that Kino had gone to visit her old school was a little, inaccurate reference to perfect scenarios.)


End file.
